


Because of You

by daisy_illusive



Category: A Pink (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chan is mentioned like one single time but I wanted to tag him, Cheating, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Romance, Straight pairings are only a background for the main ship, a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Un evento desafortunado en una noche de borrachera desencadena una serie de consecuencias que ni SeungSik ni SeJun saben cómo afrontar.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Oh Hayoung, Kang Seungsik/Kim Namjoo
Kudos: 2





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita debido a que Celia puso un tw sobre que había visto por mitad de la calle en Corea a dos tíos borrachísimos que se habían comido los morros y delante de sus respectivas novias. Yo tenía que hacer algo con dicha información sí o sí.

—Anoche hiciste muy buenas migas con SeJun —dijo NamJoo, riendo y la cabeza de SeungSik empezó a doler aún más. Una punzada fuerte que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cabeza para tratar de paliar aquel dolor, aunque estaba seguro de que hasta que la pastilla que se acababa de tomar no le hiciera efecto, aquel dolor no se iba a ir—. No me esperaba que os cayerais tan bien desde primera hora.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad… —comenzó a decir SeungSik—. No me acuerdo de la mitad de lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Cómo te vas a acordar? —rio ella—. Si os pusisteis a hacer una absurda competición por ver quién de los dos era capaz de beber más y al final lo dejasteis solo porque el bar cerraba y no encontramos ninguno abierto de camino a casa.

—Como si me estuvieras contando la vida de otra persona —murmuró él.

NamJoo se echó a reír y después se sentó en el sofá a su lado, todavía riéndose. Parecía que le hacía muchísima gracia lo que había hecho la noche anterior cuando estaba más borracho de lo que lo había estado nunca antes junto a SeJun, el novio de su amiga HaYoung, al que había conocido justo esa misma noche. SeungSik cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en lo que debía haber pasado a pesar de que el dolor punzante se acrecentó. Recordaba cuando habían llegado al bar y recordaba la mayor parte de las conversaciones que habían tenido en la noche durante la cena. Recordaba que él y NamJoo habían llegado un poco tarde, recordaba que SeJun se había presentado como _gamer_ profesional, recordaba que al verlo le había parecido bastante guapo, recordaba que el chico había sido bastante divertido, recordaba que le había caído bien, bastante bien, de hecho, y recordaba que las cervezas y el soju se habían ido acumulando sobre la mesa una detrás de otra durante la cena y después de ella, pero no recordaba nada más aparte de aquello… ¿o sí?

Un recuerdo que hasta el momento había sido olvidado de repente floreció en su mente, apareciendo de la nada y dejándolo completamente paralizado durante unos instantes.

—Tío. Te quiero —le dijo SeJun, echándole un brazo por los hombros—. Te acabo de conocer, pero ya te quiero —las risas de NamJoo y HaYoung se escucharon tras ellos, SeungSik no les echó cuentas, solo se quedó mirando a SeJun—. Mírate, eres guapísimo, eres listo, tienes unos hombros anchos, que casi no me llega el brazo, además eres super majo, no sé cómo te ha pescado NamJoo pero tío, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, te habría echado el guante yo. Eres magnífico, el hombre perfecto.

Las risas tras ellos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Parecía que las chicas se estaban divirtiendo con aquella conversación, pero a SeungSik no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando a SeJun, mirándolo fijamente, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez en la noche. SeJun le dedicó una sonrisa amplia que provocó que en su mejilla izquierda apareciera un hoyuelo. A SeungSik se le saltó un latido por aquella sonrisa e hizo algo que jamás habría hecho de no ser por su estado de embriaguez. Allí, en mitad de la calle, cogió con sus manos el rostro de SeJun y le plantó un beso en los labios.

SeungSik no supo si el beso duró mucho o poco o cómo acabó siquiera porque la repentina lucidez que había tenido para recordar aquella escena, se fue tan rápido como había llegado y volvió al presente, un presente en el que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, con su novia NamJoo a su lado y, ahora, terriblemente avergonzado porque había recordado por qué la chica llevaba desde que había entrado por la puerta riéndose.

—Apuesto mi cabeza a que te acabas de acordar del gran evento de la noche —le dijo ella, todavía riendo.

—No tiene gracia… —murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo su respiración irregular y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, notando en sus labios el roce de los labios de SeJun.

La forma en la que había reaccionado su cuerpo a aquel recuerdo no era normal, no era la forma en la que tenía que haber reaccionado. Su cuerpo tenía que haber rechazado aquel comportamiento, pero por alguna razón, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero la siguiente vez, saborearlos por completo durante todo el tiempo posible… y no solo saborear sus labios, todo su cuerpo. Aquello no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

~

El timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sonó mientras SeungSik estaba saliendo de la ducha, pensando que debía de ser Chan, que solía pasarse por su piso por norma general sin avisar, simplemente terminó de secarse un poco y salió a abrir la puerta con la toalla anudada a su cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Ni siquiera miró por la mirilla, simplemente abrió la puerta para que su amigo pasara, abriendo la boca para decirle que era la persona más inoportuna del mundo, pero SeungSik no llegó a decir nada porque en la puerta no era Chan el que se encontraba, sino SeJun. Los ojos de SeungSik se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa y lo primero que hizo fue taparse con los brazos el torso, sintiéndose totalmente expuesto.

—Wow —fue lo que dijo SeJun, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. No me esperaba yo este recibimiento tan apasionado y encantador —bromeó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo el chico tenía idea de que allí era donde vivía. Imaginaba que se lo habían tenido que decir o NamJoo o HaYoung, pero el motivo por el cual lo habían mandado allí con él no lo sabía, menos cuando había expresado su deseo a su novia de no querer verlo en los próximos tiempos después de aquel beso que le había dado estando borrachos. Se había excusado en la vergüenza que le daba aquella situación y en el no saber cómo comportarse con el chico porque ni siquiera eran cercanos. NamJoo no le había hecho muchas más preguntas y había dejado que todos los planes que pudieran surgir para estar los cuatro juntos otra vez se fueran aplazando por el momento. Por eso no entendía por qué estaba allí SeJun, cuando hacía menos de una semana que todo había pasado y SeungSik seguía teniendo la cabeza hecha un lío horrible por lo que había pasado y por lo que sentía o no sentía. Y en aquellos momentos, sintiéndose observado por SeJun, se sentía indefenso.

—HaYoung me dijo que os conocéis desde hace muchos años y que ella fue quien te presentó a NamJoo y todo —dijo el chico—, así que, venía a hablar contigo sobre qué le gusta a mi preciosa mariposa para saber qué le puedo comprarle por su cumpleaños, porque solo se me ocurren cosas para jugar y sé que tiene ya un montón.

—Oh…

No se había esperado aquello. Tampoco se había esperado que SeJun estuviera tan tranquilo y no se sintiera terriblemente avergonzado al verlo, presentándose ante él tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Tenía que saberlo. Aunque no lo hubiera recordado de la misma forma que SeungSik lo había hecho, estaba seguro de que HaYoung se lo había debido de contar y se había cachondeado de él.

—Me ha dado NamJoo tu dirección cuando le he preguntado por si me podía dar tu número, diciendo que hoy tenías libre en el trabajo y que me podías incluso acompañar de compras si había algo que me convenciera de los posibles regalos que me dijeras —continuó—. Te he pillado en mal momento, así que tú tranquilo, te terminas de duchar y yo me quedo aquí tranquilito en el salón.

Y tras decir aquello, dio un paso para entrar al interior de la vivienda y SeungSik se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, aunque no sabía si tenerlo allí era la mejor idea del mundo o la peor. Cerró la puerta una vez SeJun entró y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en el sofá como si aquella fuera su propia casa. SeungSik no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, pero después salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa porque todavía estaba con la toalla anudada a la cintura y el torso desnudo. Rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, se peinó con los dedos y volvió a salir al salón, encontrándose al hacerlo a SeJun repanchingado en el sofá, mientras miraba su móvil.

—Ya estoy —anunció, llamando la atención del otro, que se sentó un poco más correctamente—. ¿Tienes alguna cosa pensada sobre el regalo o te voy diciendo yo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo que le pueda gustar?

Había ido allí para hablar del regalo que le quería comprar a HaYoung por su cumpleaños, cuanto antes hablaran de aquel tema, antes se iría de allí, porque SeungSik estaba muy nervioso teniéndolo en casa. Era el mismo nerviosismo y expectación que había sentido después de recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos. No entendía por qué se sentía así cuando había sido el alcohol y las palabras del otro lo que había hecho que se lanzara a besar sus labios y en aquel momento ninguno de los dos estaba borracho como una cuba, no tenía que preocuparse por absolutamente nada y, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que debía ser besar aquellos labios una vez más y, debido a aquello, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo y sus manos sudaban.

—Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea —respondió SeJun, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando aquel hoyuelo que tenía en su mejilla izquierda al hacerlo—. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Vale.

SeungSik se sentó en el sofá junto a SeJun, aunque dejando bastante espacio entre ambos y comenzó a ir dando ideas sobre cosas que le gustaban a HaYoung, esperando que alguna de sus ideas le gustase al otro chico. No obstante, aunque durante un buen rato estuvo lanzando ideas para el regalo de cumpleaños, SeungSik pudo sentir cómo la atención de SeJun no estaba puesta en lo que estaba diciendo, sino que estaba puesta en él porque poco a poco se comenzó a sentir observado y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Dejó de hablar repentinamente y giró su rostro hacia SeJun, dándose cuenta de que éste se había quedado embobado mirándolo, mirando sus labios concretamente, y SeungSik tuvo que carraspear porque la garganta se le había quedado seca, llamando la atención de SeJun que pareció salir de su ensimismamiento por un segundo.

—Perdón, me había quedado embobado mirándote porque eres muy guapo —le respondió SeJun, provocando que a SeungSik se le fuera la saliva por otro lado y empezara a toser—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó SeJun, acercándose a él, pero SeungSik se alejó.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —contestó, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. No quería tampoco pensar demasiado, porque si lo hacía probablemente llegaría a un punto de no retorno—. No me esperaba el cumplido de repente…

SeungSik tenía más cosas que decir sobre aquello; sin embargo, no pudo decir absolutamente nada más porque cuando miró a SeJun para advertirle que no llevaba bien aquella clase de cumplidos, el rostro del otro chico se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos fue salvada y los labios de SeJun chocaron contra los suyos. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de SeungSik reaccionó como si acabara de recibir una corriente eléctrica por todo su ser, empezando en sus labios y terminando en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. En los primeros instantes no supo qué hacer, su cabeza dando vueltas, pero después comenzó a responder aquel beso, guiado por un impulso que se encontraba muy dentro de él y que no podía evitar o tratar de contener. Las manos de SeJun se posaron en su rostro mientras su lengua rozaba sus labios, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca, permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente. La lengua de SeJun comenzó a jugar con la suya, sus labios moviéndose al mismo son y sus respiraciones jadeantes contra la boca del otro era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación. Las manos de SeungSik tampoco se quedaron quietas porque acabaron en los hombros de SeJun, atrayéndolo hacia sí, queriendo que su cuerpo estuviera más y más cerca, no contentándose con la distancia que tenían, pegándose a él, no dejándolo escapar mientras los besos comenzaban a descompasarse por la impaciencia y la excitación. Solo se separaron porque necesitaban coger aire, pero el beso podría haber continuado de no ser por ello.

Una vez SeungSik fue dueño de sí mismo de nuevo, se alejó de SeJun, pero éste siguió su movimiento y lo acorraló contra el sofá, sin dejarle escapatoria posible.

—Quería confirmar si lo que había sentido cuando me besaste el otro día había sido real o provocado por el alcohol —dijo SeJun—. Ahora que sé que es tan real para mí como para ti, estoy contento.

—¿Cómo puedes estar contento? —replicó SeungSik.

—Porque es lo más real que he sentido nunca.

Y SeJun volvió a inclinarse sobre él para besarlo. Y SeungSik no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abandonarse a sus besos porque lo que el sentía era también demasiado real y, en el fondo, no quería que se alejara de él, aunque las consecuencias de aquello fueran demasiado graves.

~~

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le cuestionó NamJoo y SeungSik casi saltó de la silla porque la pregunta lo sobresaltó—. Por tu reacción veo que algo no va bien. ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

SeungSik levantó la vista de su plato y miró a su novia a los ojos. ¿Qué quería que le contara? No podía contarle qué era lo que realmente le estaba pasando por la cabeza, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón y en su cuerpo cuando estaba con SeJun. Simplemente no podía contarle a su novia que hacía unos días el novio de su mejor amiga había estado en su apartamento y se habían enrollado en el sofá durante horas y ambos habían acabado con los labios rojos e hinchados como Carmen de Mairena. No. Aquello no era algo que le pudiera ir contando, así como así. Porque SeungSik tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y todo era por culpa de aquel gamer idiota y guapo que había aparecido en su vida para echársela por alto. Técnicamente, había sido él mismo el que se la había echado por alto porque había sido él quien había besado a SeJun en primer lugar, pero aquello no habría ido a más si el otro no se hubiera presentado en su casa y le hubiera dado el mejor beso de su vida.

—No es nada —acabó diciendo—. Líos del trabajo que me traen la cabeza loca y no sé cómo solucionar.

—Si necesitas ayuda o quieres desahogarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo ella.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —murmuró SeungSik, cogiendo su vaso de agua de la mesa y ahogando con él todas las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, pero que no podía decirle porque primero tenía que desenredar todo aquel lío en el que se había metido.

~~~

Desenredarse de los brazos de SeJun, no obstante, era complicado. Muchas eran las veces que el chico aparecía en su apartamento y se lanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo o besándolo justo en la entrada del piso, no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de estar junto a él y todas esas veces SeungSik respondía con gusto a las muestras de afecto y excitación del chico porque, como él, se sentía necesitado de ellas. Cuando no estaba con él pensaba a todas horas en él, en lo que hacían, en cómo dejarlo, porque tenían que dejarlo y volver a sus vidas, volver a como todo era antes de conocerse, pero una vez estaba allí con él, lo único en lo que podía pensar SeungSik era que quería más y más de SeJun. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, sabía perfectamente que le estaba haciendo daño a NamJoo, su novia, y a HaYoung, su amiga de toda la vida, con aquel comportamiento, aunque éstas no se hubieran enterado de ello. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una mierda de persona a pesar de que él nunca había querido ser de aquella forma, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada porque cuando estaba con SeJun, su mente ya no pensaba en lo que estaba bien o en lo que estaba mal, solo quería estar con él más y más cerca cada vez, más y más dentro cada vez.

Porque la cama, el sofá o la ducha eran los lugares de su piso en los que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, tocándose, explorando el cuerpo del otro, conociéndose, tratando de aprender qué era lo que más le gustaba al otro. Ambos experimentaban y buscaban la mejor forma de hacer que el otro sintiera el mayor placer… hasta que la realidad se le venía encima toda de golpe cuando acababan de tocarse y cuando los besos ya no nublaban su razón.

—Estoy hecho un lío por tu culpa… —le dijo a SeJun, mientras éste se enroscaba en su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente—. Esto no puede seguir así.

—Puedes vivir sin preocupaciones una vez dejes a NamJoo —respondió SeJun.

—No es tan fácil para mí como lo ha sido para ti —replicó.

Porque SeJun había terminado su relación con HaYoung meses atrás, cuando sus encuentros cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y cuando ambos se habían percatado que no había salida alguna del pozo de deseo en el que habían caído juntos… pero SeungSik era incapaz de ello porque NamJoo era amiga de HaYoung y HaYoung era su amiga. SeJun no tenía ninguna relación con ninguno de ellos anteriormente, pero él estaba en medio de una relación de amistad con HaYoung desde hacía años que no podía lanzar por la borda, algo que pasaría en el momento en el que ésta se enterara que estaba saliendo con su ex. Tampoco era fácil dejar a NamJoo porque, en el fondo, no quería que sufriera por él, a pesar de saber que lo que hacía era hacerles daño a ambos siendo de aquella forma. SeJun le había dicho la primera vez que se habían visto que era el hombre perfecto, pero estaba claro que no lo era.

—Hazme caso… en cuanto lo hagas, todo dejará de ser tan difícil —dijo SeJun, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Tenía que pensarlo bien, planearlo bien, elegir con cuidado todas las palabras que diría cuando hablara con NamJoo para hacerlo bien y sin hacerle daño porque no se merecía que se lo hiciera, pero trataría de por fin sincerarse con ella y dejar su relación antes de que se le fuera aún más de las manos aquello que tenía con SeJun. Tenía que comportarse bien con ella y tenía que dejarlo para no tener remordimientos cuando estaba con ella y no sentirse mal cuando SeJun dejaba de nublar su raciocinio. Porque debido a aquel beso que se habían dado estando borrachos, habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en su vida y en él mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> VICTON está en pleno comeback, así que, cuando me puse a pensar en el ship, inmediatamente me vino a la cabeza hacerlo de esta gente, que además hace milenios que quería escribir de estos dos amores míos. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Si queréis ver cómo me devano los sesos tratando de escribir las cosas que tengo en marcha, seguidme en twitter en @ratillasshi, a veces ranteo muchísimo sobre cómo tengo 30 bloqueos por minuto.


End file.
